This relates to devices and systems to provide added functionality to off-the-shelf handheld computing devices or host devices.
There are a number of commercially available products that provide computing functionality in a handheld device, which may be termed a “host device.” Such host devices may include examples such as portable digital assistance (PDA) cell phones and smart phones, as well as various other handheld computing devices, which may or may not have wireless communication capabilities. Although such devices perform a variety of computing and other tasks, they are generally limited in terms of functionality, and it would be desirable to provide additional functionality in conjunction therewith, using the computing power of the host device in performing other functions in a selective fashion. For example, it would be desirable to provide the ability to add peripheral functions such as bar code scanning, radio frequency identification (RFID) reading, key-entry, wireless communications, telecommunications, and network communications as examples.
It is also noted that in commercially available host devices of this type, the form-factor of the devices varies significantly from one device to the next. Differing form-factors for the handheld devices makes it difficult to adapt a peripheral device to a variety of variably sized or configured handheld host devices. As such, peripheral systems are generally customized or configured specifically for a particular handheld computing device. In addition to variable size and form-factor of such devices, the configuration of the devices is also variable, such as with respect to electrical or communication connectors associated therewith. Although devices within a group of host devices generally have standard electrical connectors, such as Compact Flash (CF) socket and USB connector, the relative positions of such connections generally vary from one device to the next. Again, such variation generally requires any peripheral devices to be specifically constructed for mating with a particular host device.
Thus, in order to cope with the variations in the form-factor described above from one host device to the next, peripheral units are tailored to a specific host device, being customized for use with the specific host device. Examples of some currently available solutions are (a) custom-fitted peripheral units such as a Dual-Slot Card Expansion Pack for iPaq PDA devices, both offered by Hewlett Packard® of Palo Alto, Calif., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,497 of Hanson et. al.; (b) CF card based peripherals such as In-Hand Scan Card from Socket Communications of Newark, Calif.; (c) cable-connected peripheral units such as Digital Wireless Stereo Music Adapter model SF250 from Akron Resource Inc. of Arcadia, Calif.; (d) Universal Mount Kit for PDA devices offered by Seidio Inc. of Houston, Tex.
As will be evident from a review of known attempts at providing peripheral functions in association with such host devices, the custom-fitted solutions have drawbacks, in that such systems must be constantly reengineered as new models of host devices are introduced into the market. This delays market introduction of such peripherals, and adds to the cost thereof. Further, with CF card peripherals, for example, such systems have an oversized module portion, which are prone to damage when impacted due to a fall or bumping into external objects during use. Alternatively, if the peripheral unit is connected by a loose-cable connection such connections are cumbersome for handheld use, because they eliminate the one-piece configuration of the handheld host device. Attempts at providing side grips employed in universal cradle mounts are also bulky and fail to provide means of holding a host device in a secure manner for use in handheld operations.
Based upon the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a peripheral unit, which can adapt to variably sized and configured handheld host devices, to be selectively combined with a host device to result in a one-piece, handheld configuration. It would also be desirable to provide a peripheral unit, which can provide added protection to a host device combined therewith, against mechanical shock or other external forces to which the combined system may be subjected. It would be a further advantage to provide a peripheral unit which can add highly desirable input/output functions, such as bar code scanning, RFID reading, key-entry, wireless communications, telecommunications, and/or network communications, for examples.